The present disclosure relates in general to computer systems and in particular, to enabling provenance in cloud computing systems.
Cloud computing is a form of distributed network computing that is steadily gaining popularity as a method of providing Internet based software, platforms, and infrastructure services. Cloud systems utilize pooled resources, which are potentially shared by many cloud users. These pooled resources may reside on an underlying physical layer of an infrastructure, such as a physical server. However, these pooled resources may also reside as an overlay of a virtual layer. The virtual layer enables dynamic behavior of the cloud infrastructure in a manner that can be managed by automated management services. This dynamic behavior further enables some cloud computing benefits such as dynamic scalability.